


Miraculous Ladybug Yandere/stalker oneshots

by Im_Nothing109



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Revenge, Stalking, Suggestive Themes, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Nothing109/pseuds/Im_Nothing109
Summary: These are just oneshots of miraculous characters being creppy to the ones they love.Requests are openRead notes if you want to request.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Tikki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116





	1. Alpha! Adrien (yandere) X omega! Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a work you can format it like this
> 
> (Name(yandere/stalker))x(name)  
> (One or two word prompt/s)  
> (Rating)  
> (Any warnings)  
> (Optional: word count)
> 
> Or just give me a ship and a yandere if you want me to decide the rest.
> 
> I will do any ship, any ship. That includes the worse ones, (GabrielxMari ect)
> 
> I will not do any smut.

**_Alpha!Adrien(yandere) x omega!Marinette_ **

**_(M) (Alpha/omega dynamics) (gore) (Strong language) (slight sexual themes)_ **

**_Jealousy_ **

**_(1,329 words)_ **

**_A/n: I never knew what A/O was until I did some research. I learned a lot more than I wanted to. But someone request that I make it and I wanted to try something new anyways._ **

**_This is my first time even seeing A/O so I'm sorry if I write this thing wrong._ **

**_(Miraculous don't exist in this fic)_ **

**_(Luka is also technically a yandere in this too)_ **

**_(They are also around 21ish in this fic)_ **

**Adrien's pov**

I watched as Marinette and that scum hanged, Luka, hanged out. My Marinette, my omega, hanging out with that blue-haired Alpha. 

Doesn't this Alpha know what I can do to him? I was the most liked Alpha, because of my family's riches and also because I was very rare, I was part cat and part human. I had a long slick black tail and pointy black cat ears. Because of this, I was also very naturally strong. I could kill anyone I wanted and get away with it.

I trusted Marinette but I didn't trust Luka. Luka didn't have an omega yet so I bet he would try to make her his. But I wouldn't let that happen. She is mine, she was always mine. She was the first girl who was genuinely interested and kind to me. She saw me for me, she has sympathy for me and helps me through all the hard times. 

He should know that she's mine. Maybe he was doing this to spite me, but I know he likes her as much as I do. That made me more pissed off. 

I watch through the window as Luka puts her hand on her shoulder, that's it. I can't watch this anymore. My teeth clenched, my eyes are directly on Luka. 

I check my surroundings before knocking on Mari's door. A few moments later my beautiful blue-eyed omega answered. 

"Adrien! You're here. Do you want to come in? I have Luka over." She smiled, oh her smile, I could melt every time I saw it. She hugged me a second later, I hugged her back, the warmth of our bodies made my checks blush.

"Hey Adrien," I turn to look at the disgusting asshole who interrupted our moment. I sigh, I don't want to kill Luka in front of my princess, but right now it's really tempting. 

We all end out hanging out in the living room. We talked for a bit and Luka seemed to get even closer to my Mari. I felt myself getting angrier. Suddenly something just snaps when Luka puts an arm around her waist.

I growl and pounce on Luka, pushing Marinette softly away from us. I look intensely at Luka who is now below me. "Get away from her! She's mine!" I growl, Luka just smiles at me. 

"Yours? She deserves so much more than you. So get off me." Luka scoffs. "Are you challenging me?" I respond with a snarl. He starts to smirk at me. 

"Please don't do this, get off him Adrien!" I look over to my left and Marinette looked petrified. I wanted to rush over to her and tell her that it was okay and I was doing this for her, but if I did Luka would get the chance to escape. I don't want him to be alive, he's trying to steal my omega, and he would probably try again. 

I turn my head back to Luka and unleash my claws. Luka seemed to understand it was a fight, and he was able to get loose. He kicked my leg and knocked me onto the floor. 

As I land on my side to the ground, an idea strikes my head. I pretend to look hurt, as I look he gets ready to jump down on me. He fell for my plan, the idiot. As he jumps down to pounce on me I turn from my side to front, my claws catch him, piercing his skin into the flesh. He let out a loud yell from pain. 

I throw him off me and he lands on Mari's wall, blood splattering on the floor. I smirk at him, he's not that stupid, he won't fight me anymore, unless if he's asking for death. 

I turn back to my princess, who is now crying. I was walking over there to comfort her when a sharp pain hit my back and knocks me over, holding my arms in place.

"Nice one Agreste. But, I will always win and Marinette is my prize. She is not yours and was never yours." He's taunting me! I was going to let him live but now he really angered me, I was going to kill him. Maybe do even more than kill him.

He bites into my neck, using his snake-like fangs to try to get to the vital part of my neck. I yowl in pain and use my tail to grip around his arm, I tighten the tail around it more, finally he lets go. I see him grip his arm in pain and I take the chance to get up and see if he did any deadly damage. It doesn't seem too bad. 

This time I see him try to pounce on me. I catch his hands in my hands. We wrestle for dominance for a minute, I take the opportunity to kick him with my claws in his leg. It's enough for him to stumble backwards, hissing in pain. 

I jump pin him against the wall. "Who wins now, motherfucker." I whisper into his ear as I take my claws out and grasp onto his neck with my right hand. Making deeper holes for each second I hold on. He gasps out for air and pleads me to stop, like I'm going to listen. 

I take my other hand, and trace my claws down his face. I could kill him right now but where is the fun in that? I take my left hand and raise it above his head. I swipe down and claw the left side of his face off. He screams in agony and I hear my princess sobbing behind me. I look at the skin and blood that hangs on my claws, I shake my hand in disgust.

"You. Are. Nothing. Luka. Marinette is mine. You should have seen it coming, you dug your own grave." I say to him as he is trying to cover his face. "But I should put you out of your pain. Say goodbye Luka." 

I take my blood filled claws and scratch his throat. Hitting all of the vital places. I laugh as he chokes on his own blood and falls to his knees, then to the ground. He tries one more time to gasp for air but fails. He's dead. I smile to myself. 

I turn back to Marinette. Her face was full of tear stains and more wet tears. I walk over to her, but she backs away farther into the couch, her face full of fear. Why was she afraid? I just got rid of a monster who was trying to steal her away and she's fearful of me. I guess I just have to make her see it was all for her. 

"Why did you kill him! He was just my friend!" My princess yells at me. I jump on her, I grab her arms and hold her down. She struggles to try to get me off her, I smile, she's really cute when she's terrified. 

"I know you saw him as a friend. But he saw you as more than that. He saw you as his, and you will never be his. You're mine!" I say, hopeful I through to her. She still looks at me like I'm a monster. 

Something in my mind is telling me to make her understand she's mine. I reach my mouth over to her neck, biting it, marking her. 

I then move my mouth over to hers, I kiss her. I try to enter her mouth but she wouldn't let me, I let my claws squeeze her arms, as she gasps, I let my tongue in her mouth. She gives me dominance from the start, not even trying to stop me. I pull our mouths apart and smirk, she looks so beautiful under me. 

But I feel like I should do more. I feel like something is taking over me, but I gladly welcome it. 


	2. Marinette/Ladybug (yandere) x Adrien/Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question. Do you guys want me to start putting who suggested the one-shot in the notes?

**_Marinette(yandere) x Adrien_ **

**_(T) (talks about kidnapping, torture and, depression)_ **

**_Prison Letter_ **

**_(639 words)_ **

  
  


**Marinette's letter**

_ Dear my prince, Adrien, _

_ It's been awhile hasn't it. It's been forever since they locked me up in this cage. I've been wanting to see you for so long now, I hope you are missing me as much as I am you.  _

_ All of the girls at the prison stay away from me, they say I'm crazy because I killed and tortured 14 innocent people. But they're the crazy ones, how can they not see I did it all for love? I do have two friends though. They too like to talk about the one they love as much as I do.  _

_ I hope your life isn't that lonely without me. I remember when I brought you to our house. I remember how you screamed on our first day, you told me you didn't love me, but I made you see that you do love me. Maybe I was a little too hardcore with the punishments sometimes, but it was all for you! _

_ Remember when we were miraculous welders. It was really funny when Plagg and Tikki came out when I had you chained up. I couldn't believe you were Chat Noir, but I was happy. But then our Kawmis had to ruin everything by telling me that this was wrong. I remember how I put the miraculous away for saying that, it was their punishment.  _

_ I still don't know who called the cops. I know it couldn't have been you, I know you would never break my heart like that, and if you did, I know girls around here who know other people outside that would punish you. It would be a lot of money, but I was able to get some. How? I killed the most rich girl in here and robbed her of all her money. The guards didn't even bat an eye at me.  _

_ I have a plan to get out of here to see you. It will take some time, but I got my friends to help me. There are some other people who want to escape too, so I have lots of people to help. So I'll be seeing you soon! I hope you are happy! We can have long cuddle sessions and I can do everything for you. _

_ You might be thinking how I got this to you. Basically my friend owned me something, so she made a deal with an outsider and got this to you. But don't you tell anyone, or you will be punished  _

_ With all the love in the world, _ Marinette

**Adrien's pov**   
  


As Adrien read the letter he felt tears forming under his eyes. He remembered everything so vividly. He shook his head but the images flashed in his eyes. How could his lovely Ladybug and friend turn so evil. The days filled with torture, using horse whips and knifes to make a point.

It could have all been avoided if he just saw that Marinette was Ladybug. He guessed Marinette snapped when he rejected her.

He was very lucky one day, he was able to get a hold of the police. He just hoped Marinette never found out, because he never wanted to be punished again. 

He didn't realize he was on the floor, shaking, until a familiar face was close to his face. It was Plagg, and Tikki with some other Kwamis too. After Marinette went to prison for 90+ years, Adrien found out she was the new guardian. He was the only one who could be the next guardian. 

With the Kwamis and therapists help, Adrien was able to recover in 2 1/2 years. Now it's been 4, and the letter triggered everything again. 

Adrien knew that there was a very unlikely chance of Marinette getting out but in the back of his mind, he had a feeling that Marinette was going to find him. 


	3. Tikki (yandere) x Marinette/Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved doing this request! It was fun to play around with this type of relationship, I might do another one in the near future.

**_Tikki (Yandere) x Marinette_ **

**_Mine_ **

**_(T)_ **

**_(442 words)_ **

**_A/N: I have a headcanon that Kawmis can sense past/future/alternate universes, they try to prevent mistakes from the past/future happening in their timeline. Hopefully this explains why Tikki knows more about Chat blanc_ **

**_Tikki's pov_ **

Tikki sat on Marinette's pillow, relaxing. Marinette was reading a novel. It was a Saturday night, Tikki liked this, where the two of them could be together with nothing to interrupt them. 

"Tikki?" Marinette asked, looking up from her novel. 

"Yes?" 

"Why can't I share my identity with Chat Noir, and why can't he tell me his?" Tikki froze. The red Kawmi knew this question was going to be asked at one point. 

"Well, if you told Chat Noir, and he were to get akumatized, he could jeopardize you and your family, vise versa. Or you guys could be enemies and start fighting each other." Tikki explained.

Tikki wasn't exactly telling the truth, she knew what happened with Chat Blanc, so the beginning was correct, but the rest? She knew that Adrien was Chat, they would never be enemies, they would get together just like how Chat blanc started. 

If Tikki was being truthful, there was no great danger. Chat Blanc could've been prevented if Adrien told Marinette about her and his identity before they started dating. And if they kept their relationship a secret in their civilian form and only date during when they become heros.

But Tikki didn't want them to date, it was very odd. Tikki knew this wasn't normal what she was feeling. Kawmis weren't supposed to feel as close as Tikki did to Marinette, it was considered weird. But Tikki couldn't stop herself, Marinette was the best Ladybug. Maybe Mari could be a little selfish at points, but that just made her more human.

Plus she didn't like Adrien, Adrien wouldn't love Marinette for Marinette. He would love Ladybug. An argument could be said about Marinette only loving Adrien because he was perfect. But that wasn't the case, Marinette saw Adrien's flaws and loved him for it. 

Marinette only hummed in response, putting her novel down and resting her head on her pillow. Tikki smiled, Marinette looked so cute. Tikki just wanted to be beside her everyday. If Tikki could, she would become a human and try to date her and keep her away from everyone who was trying to hurt her.

There was a voice inside her head saying that her thoughts were wrong and dangerous but she didn't listen. She wanted Marinette to herself. But Tikki realized that Marinette was only human, she would die as Tikki would stay alive forever, Tikki couldn't die, she was a Kwami. 

Tikki looked at Marinette, she was passed out now. That made Tikki realize that she will find a way to make Marinette stay forever her's. Even if it means she would have to break the Miraculous code. 


	4. Nathaniel (Yandere) x Marinette/Ladybug

**_Nathaniel (yandere) x Marinette/Ladybug_ **

**_(T) (stalking)_ **

**_Painting_ **

**_(351 words)_ **

**_Nathaniel pov_ **

He admired her from a distance, just like he would with a painting. Marinette was a painting, unlike everyone else. Everyone else was the same, bland. They had no personality that made them special, they showed no colours. They were gray and bland. But Marinette was so much more. She was bright and colorful, full of life. She had the whole rainbow in her personality. That's why he was so in love with her.

He took out his watercolour sketchbook and started to sketch her outlines, he would finish as much as he could here then work on it at home. He has a room full of other paintings he made so it was really easy to get the colours correct.

He moved his pencil along gracefully, being so used to drawing her he knew every part of her body without having to touch it. It was going great until Nathaniel noticed a certain blonde boy coming towards Marinette.

The raven-haired girl immediately blushed at him, something that made Nathaniel growl. Not because he wanted Adrien gone, but he wanted to be Adrien. 

Adrien had everything he didn't, a rich family, confidence, and most importantly, Marinette's love. Marinette has a crush Adrien, of course, Adrien didn't realize or care that he had an angel waiting with open arms. That made Nathaniel want to kill him even more. Adrien didn't deserve Marinette, neither did anybody else. 

When a painting is overlooked, it loses meaning. Nathaniel knew that Marinette was overlooked, her designs were too beautiful to describe, just like her. She was intelligent, saving the class from Akumas without Ladybug's help. Nathaniel was the only one who could see Marinette for what she truly was.

If he had the confidence he would go up between his two classmates and tell Adrien to back off from  **his** Marinette and if he didn't, he would beat him. But Nathaniel could only dream about that.

He will confess to Marinette one day, and she will say yes, if she says no and still loves Adrien. He'll make sure that Adrien's blood paints the sky red. 


	5. Marinette/Ladybug (yandere) x Adrien/Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, I'm back after so long. Im sorry, for not updating this fanfic. Ill be updating more, but I want to make longer one-shots than I have.
> 
> Here take this fic, it's the events that happen before chapter 2. You don't have to read that chapter thou. The ending sucks, sorry.
> 
> Please leave suggestions.

  
  


**Marinette/Ladybug x Adrien/Chat Noir**

**Cookies**

**(T)**

**(Drugging) (Kidnapping)**

**(1187 words)**

Adrien was happy, today he would go over to Marinette's house to play some games and eat cookies leftover from the bakery's weekly cookie sale. He was glad that Marinette stopped being so shy in front of him and became more bold. They became so close that he would often go to Marinette's, either as Chat or Adrien.

Before he knew it, he reached Marinette's home. He knocked on the hard wooden door, his knocking was met with immediate answer, almost as if she was waiting for him. “Hey Adrien!” Marinette smiled at him, he felt his heart pumping faster, was Marinette always this cute? He mentally slapped himself, He liked Ladybug! He shouldn’t be thinking about Marinette in that way. 

“Earth to Adrien?” Marinette called out to him, immediately Adrien went out of his daze. “Come on let’s go inside” Marinette said as she walked into the living room. Adrien followed her inside, he noticed that Tom and Sabine weren’t there as they usually were. Marinette seemed to notice his observation and spoke “My parents went out to.. Um.. help my grandmother.” Adrien sat on the couch beside her and looked at her. Marinette seemed nervous, especially when talking about her parents, was she lying? He shrugged it off when Marinette shifted her mood to a more happy one. 

After playing games for a bit, and Marinette winning every time, they decided to eat cookies and just talk for a bit. 

“Here I got us different plates.” Adrien raised his brow, “Why do we need different plates?” “Because you would eat more than a fair share. The whole plate would be gone before I get the chance to eat one!” Marinette poked at him, sticking her tongue out playfully at him. He acted fake hurt as he put his hand to his chest as if Marinette shot him. “I would never do such a thing.” He pouted. “You did it last time!” She stated as she sat down. 

He grabbed a cookie off of his plate and looked back up, Marinette looked super nervous, maybe she thought he wouldn’t like the cookies? He took a bite of his, it tasted different than normal but it was still super good. “These are great, Marinette! Did you add something new this week? It tastes a little bit different.” He asked her. “Thanks! And yep, I added a secret extra ingredient.” Marinette explained but then she changed the topic suspiciously fast 

After a couple minutes of talking, Adrien started to feel droopy, his arms were becoming heavy. Before he could say anything he blacked out.

Adrien woke up with a startle, he was laying on a bed in a dark lit room. As he moved to sit up, he realized he had a chain around both of his ankles and hands. Nobody was in the room, “Plagg?” He called out, when he heard no response, he checked for his ring. It was gone. He checked for his phone. It was gone too.

_ Did Hawkmoth suddenly capture me? What happened to Marinette? Why am I down here?  _

He was too into his thoughts to hear a door open.

“Oh, Adrien you’re awake!” A familiar female voice called out, Adrien quickly turned his head to look at the speaker, it was Marinette. “What happened to me? Why am I down here? Why do I have chains on?” Adrien asked. Marinette smiled at him, even though the smile seemed sweet, Adrien could tell there was something sinister behind it. 

“You’re down here because I love you and because you're mine.” Marinette spoke soft but sternly. “I know you’re joking, this is a sick joke isn’t it? Now can you let me out? These chains are cold and heavy.” Adrien chuckled, he wasn’t taking Marinette seriously, Marinette didn’t love him, and she would never do something like this. 

When he looked back up at Marinette she wasn’t smiling or laughing, he couldn’t read the emotion on her face, but he could tell it wasn’t good.

She walked over to and grabbed his face with her hand, she squeezed his face strongly. “I’m not joking, Adrien. I love you, and you  **will** love me back. You’re mine, I will only see you from now on, nobody can take you away from me.” Marinette demanded. Adrien tried looking for any playful or humorous emotions on her face but only found honesty and seriousness. Adrien flinched when he realized she really meant it.

“You’re insane!” The blonde shouted. Marinette let go of his face and smirked at him, “Only insane for you.” 

After struggling for a bit, he realized he wasn’t going to get out, to fill the quiet room he decided to ask Marinette a question.

“How did you get me down here?” he asked, the only thing he remembered is that they were eating cookies. 

Marinette laughed. “Great question. Just before you came I made a new batch of cookies for you only, they were mixed in with a drug. I ate the old batch while you had a new batch of drug-filled cookies.” Adrien couldn’t believe the kindest girl he knew had actually drugged him. 

“Also, Plagg is safe. But he is not coming for you.” That sentence made Adrien freeze, how did she know about Plagg? 

“How do you know?! What did you do to him!?” He shouted. 

“Well, Chat, he’s with Tikki, in their boxes. And for how I know l let’s just say a Ladybug can always tell who her partner is.” Adrien felt his heart drop, Marinette was Ladybug. He took a look at her again. Only now noticing the similarities between the two. 

“Y-You’re Ladybug?!” He exclaimed, he would've been happy to know her identity, if it wasn’t for his situation. Marinette only smirked. Adrien heard a phone chime come from her pocket, Marinette looked at her phone and lost her smirk. “Sadly I have to go, I’ll be back with dinner.”

She walked over to a table in the corner of the room, Adrien could only make out a couple of things on the table, duct tape, a knife, and rope. Marinette walked back holding a piece of duct tape, he struggled as she tried to place it on his mouth. “Stop struggling.” she demanded. When he didn’t stop, he felt a strong hand grip his face. “When I tell you to stop, you stop.” she told him as she placed the piece of tape on his mouth. 

She walked to the door of the dark room. She turned around and looked at him, “Be a good boy and I won't have to punish you. Love you.” She said as she walked out the door and closed it behind her. He heard a noise that he guessed was a lock. He felt a tear slip out of his eye, then another one, and another one, until he was outright sobbing. The reality hit him that he wasn’t going to get out, he wouldn’t see his father or Nathile again, even if his father was an asshole, Adrien still loved him. He laid back down and cried himself to sleep, waiting for whatever tomorrow would bring.

  
  



End file.
